


Highschool Bullies

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : This is pretty typical but could you write a Cake story where Calum bullies Luke when they were younger but as Luke grows up and matures, he becomes brave enough to stand up and decides to bully Calum instead. But somehow along the way they fall for each other. Pretty typical but would love to see your Cake version of this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Not so fast, Hood.” 

Oh hell. That voice belonged to one Luke Robert Hemmings, a guy who took great pleasure in tormenting him. Not that it was entirely undeserved. For years together, Calum had his fun beating the stuffing out of the younger boy. And who could blame him? Luke used to be such a little dweeb, with his neon-green glasses and his penchant for hanging out with his older brother because he was too awkward to talk to anyone in his own class. And things would’ve carried on like that except much to Calum’s annoyance, puberty finally hit Luke at age 17 and turned him into this broad-shouldered giant. 

Karma really was a bitch.

The hallways were deserted now, so he’d be stuck fending off this big blond bimbo with no witnesses who might come to his defense. Sigh.

Before Calum could think of a plan to get away, a pale, lean arm wrapped itself around his waist and _tugged_ so he spun into the blond, hands reflexively reaching up to land against broad shoulders to steady himself again. Unbidden by him, his face raised up until he lost himself in the shards of pale ice and deeper ocean that made up Luke’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

_Gorgeous_. It was an uncomfortable word to associate with his bully, but his brain made the connection weeks ago, and try as he might Calum could not seem to get rid of it. And anyway, it was undeniable; Luke Hemmings was a god, his features perfectly balanced, beautiful and masculine all at the same time, especially when he was wearing that possessive look that made Calum’s heart flutter.

“Like something you see, Hood?” A smirk stretched Luke’s thin lips wide.

Calum growled. He wanted to beat that arrogant face until it was unrecognizable, but the hands straying further down his waist until they settled over the curve of his hips (dangerously close to his ass) presented a more immediate problem. 

“Fuck you, Lucas.” He tore himself free from the blond’s hold, ignoring the protests of that treacherous part of himself which desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Luke’s neck, press closer against his warm, solid chest, answer Luke’s question with a soft ‘ _yes, I do like what I see_ ’ and see where it took him.

He turned to walk back to class but didn’t get far before he was being wrenched right back, this time thrown until the edge of a locker dug painfully into his spine. There was no time to react before Luke was looming over him, all square-jawed and blazing eyes as he brought his hand up to slam up next to Calum’s head. 

“Oh? Fuck _me_? I thought we might do it the _other_ way.” Luke’s free hand came down to rest on Calum’s hip again, extra guarantee to ensure the brunette would not be going anywhere. Not that Calum would have much of a chance to move anyway, pressed up as he was between the solid locker and Luke’s equally solid body, a little breathless and light-headed now, and not quite sure if that came from being man-handled or from Luke’s ridiculously delicious scent. _What was that?_ It was making Calum dizzy and leaving him unable to _think_. Entirely too dangerous, but it was too late to do anything about it.

He had no control left as his fingers trailed their way up Luke’s neck till the rough blond stubble Calum would never admit to being jealous of _out-loud_ pricked his skin. Unwilling to look into those taunting blue eyes now, Calum let his own gaze follow his fingers as they traced over defined cheekbones, and the curve of those smirking lips, lingering over the cool metal feeling of that shiny lip-ring.

Yup. Luke Hemmings was gorgeous. No two ways about it. The bastard knew it too, also knew what effect their proximity was having on Calum.

“Why don’t I pick you up after school today, baby?” Luke leaned in close to whisper against Calum’s ear, his lips brushing against Calum’s (embarrassingly hairless) cheek. “Take you to the water-towers? You been there before?”

Calum shivered. He _had_ been to the water-towers before, with girls he wanted to fuck. And now Luke Hemmings was asking to take him there… 

It wasn’t the first time Luke cornered him like _this_ , had him flushed and quivering in his arms. Heat pooled in Calum’s cheeks as he remembered the kisses Luke stole from him over the past few weeks, the taste of his lips intoxicating the brunette each time until he had sagged against Luke, unable to even keep his own weight up when there was that desperate _need_ clawing inside him, telling him to lay himself bare and let the blond _take_.

He could just _imagine_ what it would feel like to lay underneath Luke in the backseat of his Camaro parked at the water-towers, the leather seats warm against his naked back and his thighs wrapped around Luke’s trim hips. His mind supplied sensations of sweet, languid kisses, an initial pain that would eventually dull away as Luke’s hips pounded into him gentle but deep, slowly setting him on fire till his heels dug into the base of Luke’s spine. God help him, but he _wanted_ it, all of it. Desire pooled in his stomach, clouding his sweet chocolate eyes till they turned to black when he finally raised them up to meet Luke’s.

Evidently, Luke liked what he saw on Calum’s face. Blue eyes widened and he groaned a throaty ‘ _Oh fuck_ ’ before his lips found Calum’s.

The kiss was possessive, rough, stealing Calum’s breath as a tongue pushed its way inside to taste every bit of him. His fingers found their way up into find blond hair, mussing up Luke’s perfect quiff. Bold hands slipped into his back pockets and _pawed_ until his hips were surging up against Luke’s, desperate to feel the proof that he was affecting Luke too. Sensing what he needed, Luke ground his hips forward until Calum felt _it_ , hot and bulging against his hip-bone. He whimpered into the kiss, instinctively aware he would not be able to deny Luke for much longer.

But for today, he still had the strength to say ‘ _no_ ’.

With every bit of will-power he had, he brought his hands up flat against the solid plane of Luke’s chest and _shoved_ , pushed with all his might to get the big blond off him.

Mustering up all the frustration and annoyance he felt with this idiot, he furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Luke, mindful that he must look like a mess with swollen, puffed-up lips, and his black hair a total mess from being shoved against the lockers. Oh god… he would have to go back to class like this and everyone would _whisper_. At least they stopped this time before Luke managed to mark him up with those goddamn hickies he was so fond of leaving.

“I won’t be going to the water-towers with you, Luke Hemmings. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not _ever_.”

A bold-faced lie, and they both knew it. But Luke let it slide, a slow smile stretching across his lips. 

“Whatever you say, Hood.” He glanced up at the watch. “You better get to class, soccer-star. Would hate to see you lose your scholarship and get kicked out of school,” he taunted.

Calum fumed. This stupid jerk! Always making fun of him! He turned around and stomped towards his class, annoyed and irritated and vowing he’d never get caught by that asshole again!


	2. Chapter 2

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lucas.” Calum ducked his head low, trying to hide the obvious black eye from his overly-protective… bully? Make-out buddy? Boyfriend? They hadn’t quite gotten around to defining this confusing relationship where Luke was taunting him one minute and kissing him breathless the next.

Anyway, right now, he had more pressing problems to deal with than trying to sort out all the nuances of whatever this thing was. It was already a quarter past eight; he didn’t have time for the Spanish Inquisition that would inevitably begin once Luke got a proper look at him. This big blond doofus might be a straight-A student, but Calum had always struggled with school. Missing class-time was not an option for him if he wanted to maintain a high enough grade point average to stay on the soccer team.

The warning bell rang.

“Uh… I gotta get to class,” he mumbled, quickly walking away from the younger boy.

Unfortunately, escape wasn’t going to come so easy. A broad hand grabbed at his wrist and jerked him to a stop, yanking him back hard until he went stumbling into Luke behind him, his back cradled against that wide chest.

“Oww… You don’t have to pull my arm out of my socket,” he complained, and tugged his hand free of that vice-like grip.

His protests were summarily ignored as Luke’s hands curled around his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the taller boy. Great. There went any shot he had of getting to class on time. Now, he’d be stuck playing 20-questions until Luke was satisfied. 

Worried blue eyes stared at him, studying the round bruise decorating his left cheek and extending up into his eye-socket. He didn’t try to bother hiding his face anymore; Luke was like a dog with a bone when it came to anything and everything Calum and he had a protective streak a mile wide. It was best to just give in, be scrutinized, and not complain too much.

An elegant, slim-fingered hand reached up, tracing over the edge of the bruise. Calum winced softly in discomfort; the area was sore. He’d just gotten this piece of decoration yesterday afternoon and it was still quite tender.

“So you gonna tell me who did this or am I going to have to go shakedown every person you talked to between 3PM yesterday to 7AM this morning?”

The threat was casually phrased, but Calum was fully aware Luke was shameless and brazen enough to do exactly what he said he would. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, puffy, red lips pressed together tightly in annoyance because if this didn’t end real quick, Mr. Taller was going to make him clean the boards after school and he’d get to practice late.

“Lucas, I’m playing goalie, remember?” He huffed. “And we had practice yesterday.” Of course, Luke already knew that, always asked if he could drop by practice. Supposedly to watch, but Calum had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to make sure none of Calum’s soccer-buddies tried anything with him.

“Some jack-ass had the guts to aim for your head?” Luke surmised, sounding incredulous. He shook his head and dropped his arms from Calum’s shoulder to wrap around his waist instead. “There’s only thing to do. I’m going to have to beat the shit out of this joker.”

And here’s what Calum was afraid of. “Luke Robert Hemmings, you are not going to touch a hair on Tony’s head, you got it?” He shoved a finger into Luke’s chest, trying to make a point. “You do this every time I come back with a bruise or a scrape.”

Luke scowled, tightened his arms around Calum’s waist. “So what? I’m supposed to be okay with that dumb jock hurting you?”

Sweet, doe-brown eyes narrowed and stared up into blue. “You’re supposed to respect that I’m my own person, and I can fight my own battles.”

Luke smiled, somehow managing to look a little guilty. “I know you’re your own person, babe. But you’re also the most beautiful thing I never even dreamed I’d be lucky enough to have and I’ll be damned before that idiot gets away with kicking balls at your face.”

Despite his best efforts to try and keep his features stern, Calum felt the telltale rush of heat flooding his cheeks, heart fluttering at being described as ‘beautiful’ by Luke, the guy the whole school was practically drooling over. Still, he wasn’t about to give in so easily. “I-I’m not yours, Lucas. And anyway, Tony has better grades than I do so if he’s an idiot, what does that make me?”

“Hmm… how about my new student?” Luke asked, one hand drifting up from Calum’s waist to cup his delicate jawline, thumb tracing over the curve of Calum’s pout.

Confused, Calum blinked up at him, soft, full mouth pressing wet words into that thumb. “What do you mean your new student?”

Luke’s breath hitched and he pushed his thumb a little more insistently against the seams of Calum’s lips. “L-let me come over tonight… I’ll teach you a few things about algebra.” His voice was sounded scratchy and hoarse, his electric blue eyes intense as he stared at Calum, totally enthralled. “Teach you something about anatomy too.” The broad hand on the back of Calum’s waist traced the seam between his t-shirt and jeans, hovering over warm skin, fingers dipping into his waistband.

Calum threw back his head and laughed. It was an intentional, teasing little move, put the fading hickey Luke had left under his right ear (& that he’d carefully iced so it wasn’t as noticeable) on full display. The response was immediate, a reluctant groan from Luke and a tightening of that arm around him. Like clockwork.

Wrapping his arms snug around Luke’s neck, Calum leaned up, brushed a soft kiss, innocent against the younger boy’s mouth. “You’re still such a dweeb, little Lukey.” It was that old nickname he’d used when he was the one bullying Luke in years past, murmured now with entirely different connotations as he was pressing soft, feathery kisses against the younger boy’s mouth. “Don’t know how you managed to convince all these girls you got swag when ‘Let me teach you anatomy’ is the best line you got.”

The unexpected kiss (Calum rarely initiated anything) left Luke stunned enough to allow the brunette to dance out of those toned arms, finally freeing himself. “You’ve gotta get some game before you can teach me anything about anatomy, Lucas so don’t even bother trying to figure out where I live.”

Calum didn’t look back as he sauntered down the hallway, pausing only once to call over his shoulder. “And you better leave Tony Mullins alone, you big blond jerk.”


	3. Chapter 3

”Can’t believe we got rained out for the third time this week!” Tim whined.

“Bet those Wildcats got better luck than we do...” Damon muttered next to him.

Calum trudged miserably along cool air-conditioned hallways behind his equally soaked teammates, water dripping out of his hair and into eyes even though he’d wiped it off the best he could better stepping inside the building. He was an optimist by nature, but at this point he couldn’t help nod in agreement - the championship game was only three weeks away. How were they supposed to be ready if they couldn’t even get out on the pitch to practice without torrential downpours?

“Hey, isn’t that Luke Hemmings?” Tim’s voice again.

Calum’s head snapped up as he heard that name. Sure enough, there was Luke’s familiar blond figure walking towards them, tall and imposingly wide in his swim-team sweat-shirt that highlighted his broad shoulders. It was already past 4PM. What was that jerk still doing at school?

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one curious. “Wonder what he’s still doing here two hours after-school?” Tim, or Damon. Calum wasn’t paying attention to who spoke, focused as he was on Luke. 

“Maybe he just got out of detention. Dude acts like he’s from another planet sometimes... Think he banged Aleisha McDonald. You know I gotta thing for redheads. Can’t believe she’d go for him when he used to be such a loser...”

“Isn’t Keisha Rogers her best-friend or something? I don’t know about those chicks, man... Think they’re into church or something...”

The gossip carried on, but Calum wasn’t paying attention anymore. Instead, his eyes were fixated on Luke, who was headed in his direction, mouth set into a hard line and eyes boring into his. Inexplicably, the younger boy started stripping off his sweat-shirt; Calum’s throat dried as he watched the hard, flat planes of his stomach come into view for a second as his undershirt rode up his pale torso in the process.

Instinctively, he took slower steps, lingered behind his teammates so their loping strides left him behind. In another few seconds, Luke was past them, angry and glowering, his glare scorching the air between them. His sweat-shirt balled up in his clenched fingers, biceps flexing under his thin white t-shirt.

God... he looked so good... like some kind angry, vengeful angel...

Calum absently wondered what he’d done to earn that wrath this time. Then in another instant, Luke was on him and he didn’t have to wonder anymore.

“Put this on,” the words hissed as the sweat-shirt was thrust forward into his hands.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Calum glared up at him, his own blood boiling now at Luke’s unnecessarily rough treatment.

Apparently, Luke was not phased, blue eyes drifting down from chocolate to roam shamelessly over Calum’s thin, shivering frame and back up again. “You’re parading around shamelessly in see-through white with your nipples erect like it’s a wet t-shirt contest. That’s what’s wrong with me.” 

Oh god! Instantly, Calum regretted asking as heat bloomed in his cheeks and he hastily looked towards his teammates to make sure they hadn’t heard that. He hastily wrapped his arms around his chest, doing his best to keep the glare on his features when he suddenly felt so vulnerable and exposed. “Y-you’re on the damn swim-team! You walk around bare-chested all the time!” He seethed, trying to get a little of his own back.

Narrowed blue eyes glared at Calum even as long arms wound themselves around him to full him flush into Luke’s strong body. “Not the same thing. Putting your sexy little curves on display for everybody like this is out of line.” As if to make his point, Luke’s sturdy hands settled into the grooves of his slender waist, then slid slowly down to settle over the flare of his wide hips, the heat from his wide palms burning Calum wherever they touched.

Calum bit down on his lip, eyes slipping shut. He wanted to protest, wanted to ask what the hell was so different about them... But oh god... Luke Hemmings just called him sexy... The younger boy was a warm, solid presence, but Calum only shivered more as he drawn closer.

Luke dipped his head down so his hot breath brushed over Calum’s ear. “I don’t want anyone else looking at what’s mine, especially when you look so fucking good.” 

This time, Calum couldn’t be bothered to remind Luke they weren’t officially together. One hand still clutched the sweat-shirt between them, while the other reached up to tug at fine blond hair. “L-Luke...” He whined, wanting and needy but too insecure to ask more directly.

The blond swore softly, studying his flushed cheeks and parted lips. “Fuck... Calum....”

Then Luke’s mouth was on his, warm and possessive and completely self-assured as he languidly mated their mouths as if Calum’s teammates couldn’t just turn around at any moment and catch them in this intimate moment. He didn’t waste time playing coy when Luke’s tongue asked for entrance, immediately parting his mouth to invite the younger boy inside him in a more innocent version of things to come, easy to imagine when he was pressed so tight against that hard, capable body.

“I-I g-gotta go help clean-up...,” He managed between big gulps of breath finally breaking the kiss, fingers still running through Luke’s hair. It was a reminder as much for himself as it was for Luke because all he really wanted was to ask Luke to take him into one of these conveniently deserted classrooms, strip him out of these wet shorts, bend him over one of those nice big teachers’ desks...

Luke was breathless too, blue eyes hard as he stared down into Calum’s sweetly flushed features. He looked like he wanted to argue, but he simply nodded his head. “Yeah. Okay... C-can I come over tonight?” Big hands now splayed themselves over Calum’s ass, the thin little wet shorts offering the brunette no protection whatsoever.

Calum’s fingers bunched in Luke’s shirt, trying to keep himself anchored even as his knees turned completely to jelly. He dropped doe-brown eyes from those possessive blue, tried to fight through every nerve in his body screaming for him to shout yes!, hunted desperately for the last little bit of willpower within himself... “M-my parents are home... I-I don’t know if it’d be such a good idea...” Oh... but it would be an excellent idea... Okay, so he hadn’t managed an out-right ‘no’, but maybe Luke wouldn’t notice? 

No such luck. That teasing smirk Calum hated was painted on Luke’s handsome face when he peeked up at the taller boy from underneath the relative protection of his thick, sooty lashes. It riled Calum up, made it a little easier to fight against the need coursing through him. And if the stupid blond jerk tried anything now, Calum knew he’d have a much easier time saying no.

But Luke released him slowly to give him enough time to regain his footing, then stepped away to a respectable distance away. “Put on the sweat-shirt before you go back into the gym and put on a show for a bunch of guys.” 

Calum blinked, having been so caught up in the passionate kiss that he forgot about the sweat-shirt he was absently holding in his hand. Now that he remembered it and why it was with him in the first place, he wanted to hurl the thing at Luke’s big, stupid head. “Who the hell do you think you are to order me around, Lucas Robert Hemmings?” He asked, voice high, chocolate eyes blazing, pout firmly back in place. “Those aren’t ‘a bunch of guys’ - those are my friends I’ve known forever! And they’re not perverts like you, you horny jerk!”

“Yeah. Okay. I’m a horny pervert,” Luke said, holding up his hands, infuriatingly calm when Calum was so annoyed. “But you’re cold anyway right? So just put on the sweat-shirt, babe.” Without waiting for an answer, Luke left Calum standing in the hallway and walked off, waving his hand up high above his head in lieu of saying ‘goodbye’.

Disbelieving, Calum stared after that wide back. Goddamn that presumptuous jerk for being so confident that Calum would follow his orders! He wanted to fight, but now that he was no longer in the warmth of Luke’s solid arms, he couldn’t deny that he was freezing. “Okay fine! But only ‘cus I don’t wanna turn into an icicle in that gym!” He yelled, pulling the sweat-shirt over his head so he was engulfed in the faint scent of chlorine and something distinctively, deliciously Luke that left him momentarily breathless.

It took a few seconds before he was aware enough to realize what Luke called him, and he was seeing red once again. “And I’m not your babe!”

Seething, he stomped back towards the gym, cursing Luke Robert Hemmings underneath his breath with each step.


	4. Your father

“L-Luke… please…,” Calum sighed into the kiss while his fingers tugged into the baby-fine blond hair at the nape of the younger boy’s neck. “M-my d-dad…” He was trying, really! But Luke smelt so damn good, the combination of his aftershave and leather jacket intoxicating Calum to the point where he could barely form a coherent sentence, let alone have the presence of mind to push this big, dumb jerk off. 

“Relax babe,” Luke murmured against his lips before breaking the kiss to nip gently at his throat. “Unless he’s got x-ray vision, he’s not gonna see us behind this wall.”

Calum shivered, his body sagging against Luke’s even as he fought valiantly to clear his mind. “H-he doesn’t like you,” he whimpered, tilting his head to allow Luke better access to one particularly sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck and his collarbones. 

“How can he not like me? He doesn’t even know me.” The blond asked between short kisses peppered at Calum’s mouth.

Was he imagining things or was there a hint of insecurity in the heavy timber of Luke’s voice? He pulled away slightly and blinked wide brown eyes up at the younger boy. “Of course he knows you. You’re always leaving detention whenever he comes to pick me up after school.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Not that he thinks we hang out anyway. It’s just a general warning against your type.”

Blond eyebrows furrowed together and the area around Luke’s mouth tightened. “My type? What does that mean? Did you tell him I make the honor-roll every semester? And I’m swim-team captain? What’s not to love?”

Calum cocked his head in surprise. He’d never have believed it in a million years, but there was that undeniable undercurrent of defensiveness in Luke’s words. It was just too good of an opportunity to miss. “Aww… you wanna impress my dad, babe? Gonna show up at my door with a corsage and ask his permission to take me out?” He cooed teasingly, as he pressed closer to the younger boy.

Luke smirked back at him, although Calum had seen it enough to know it wasn’t quite as self-assured as usual. “I’m more interested in impressing you, baby…” Luke whispered, those blue eyes locked on him. “Think you’ll be impressed by what you see?” He ground his body into Calum’s, earning a soft whine of pleasure from the brunette. 

“N-not impressed by anything about you, Lucas.” The lies felt thick on Calum’s tongue, mumbled between sweet, high-pitched gasps as Luke stole deep, languid kisses from him that had him breathless, desperate for more. 

“Ahnn… L-Lucas….. please…” he begged, not quite certain himself what he was asking for. Thankfully, Luke seemed to know because the next instant, he was pressing their hips closer together. Calum whimpered in response, and spread his thighs accommodatingly to let Luke push him up against the wall.

He was just about to experiment to see how well he could balance with one leg wrapped around Luke’s body, when there was the familiar Honk! Honk! of his dad’s yellow hummer. All at once, Calum was back in reality, acutely aware that he was wrapped up in Luke Hemmings’ arms, out in broad daylight with his father just a few feet high. Oh god! He’d be grounded for life if he got caught like this!

“I-It’s him…,” he mumbled, pushing Luke’s head up from where the blond was busy nuzzling into his throat.

Surprisingly, Luke acquiesced easily. “Yeah. Okay…,” he murmured, pausing in his ministrations even though he kept his head buried against Calum’s throat. 

It was a long few seconds by the time they untangled themselves from each other and Calum’s father was already out of his car and calling the brunette’s name.

Calum straightened his clothing the best he could, and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He glanced over at Luke, and promptly felt his cheeks heating up when he saw possessive blue eyes staring down at him. It was too much of an ask to stop from throwing himself back into Luke’s embrace, arms wrapped back snug around the younger boy’s neck as he leaned up to press a few sweet kisses against the blond.

He was truly surprised when big, gentle hands pried his arms free. “He’s going to get worried about you, babe,” Luke explained when Calum turned surprised dark eyes up at him. Then his familiar, confident smirk was back in place as he let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’ll let you kiss me again later.” 

Ordinarily, Calum might’ve huffed, flushed in anger, and stomped away, vowing never to kiss Luke Hemmings again or something. But right now, his stomach was set in butterflies that had nothing to do with Luke’s intoxicating kisses or how sexy he looked with his blond quiff messed up from Calum’s busy fingers.

Because right now, Luke didn’t want him to make his dad wait. Right now, Luke cared about his dad more than he cared about trying to get laid. The implications made Calum’s heart pound a little faster, but he kept his mouth shut, swallowing the soft ‘why…?’ that wanted to escape and only nodded in agreement. 

A few minutes later, he was belted into the passenger’s side of the hummer and catching up on his day with his father when they both caught sight of a lanky blond figure walking out onto the parking lot. 

“Isn’t that that delinquent Luke Hemmings?” His father asked. “You stay away from that kid, Cal. He’s trouble.”

Calum hid the smile tugging at his lips. “He’s really not that bad, dad. I heard he made straight As last semester.”


End file.
